Rambut Merah
by FujiSabaku
Summary: Hinata itu polos, naif dan ngegemesin. Gaara jadi pengen bawa pulang. Tapi sebelum bawa pulang, ia harus menghadapi empat kakak-nya, dua bodyguard-nya dan ketidak peka-annya. Sanggupkah Gaara? Crack pair, GaaHina, OOC, AU, de el el
1. Prolog

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **J** **udul:** **Rambut Merah**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Pair: GaaHina**

 **Genre: Humor, Family, School life and Romance.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, crack pair, DLDR, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

.

.

.

Hinata meneguk ludah kasar. Ia rasa ia sudah menjadi anak baik, suka membantu orang dan rajin menabung.

Tapi kenapa ia selalu di _hadiahi_ masalah?

Sekarang ada Hinata berpakaian putih dan Hinata berpakaian hitam imajiner di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Mulai sekarang kita akan menyebutnya Inner Hinata.

 _Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya kau orang jahat_. Inner Hinata muali beraksi.

 _Atau mungkin karna kau orang baik jadi kau selalu diberi ujian?_ Kata Inner yang lain.

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk setuju. Kata-kata itu sering ia dengar di drama-drama. Tapi masalahnya hidup ini bukan drama kan?

" _Senpai_ " cicitnya hampir tak terdengar.

Pria berambut merah di depannya menyatukan alis super tipisnya.

"Mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ya!

Masalahnya adalah Sabaku Gaara! Silahkan beri tepuk tangan untuk Hinata karna bisa membuatnya berbicara. Dan untuk kecerobohannya... mungkin?

" _Senpai_ , kau menghalangi jalanku" ucapnya takut-takut.

Gaara mengangkat satu alis super tipisnya. "Lalu?"

Astaga! Hinata meneguk ludah lagi kali ini sampai ia bisa mendengar suaranya.

 **Glek!**

"Bisakah _senpai_ menggeser badan _senpai_?"

Gaara menyingkir. Dan Hinata langsung ambil langkah seribu.

 _AKHIRNYA! Dasar Hinata-baka! Bisa-bisanya kau berurusan dengan panda merah itu!_ Inner Hinata muncul lagi.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Hinata meletakkan sepatu di rak sepatu. Dapat ia lihat sepatu kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

"Tumben kalian pulang sore" ucap Hinata saat melihat Sai dan Sasuke sedang nonton TV.

"Kami tadi bolos" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Pantas saja" gunamnya pelan.

Hinata berjalan lesu menuju tangga. Kamarnya, Sai, Sasuke dan Hiashi berada di lantai dua ngomong-ngomong.

"Ada masalah, ya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tadi aku kena masalah dengan Gaara- _senpai_ "

"Gaara?" seru Sai dan Sasuke _plus_ wajah terkejut mereka.

 _Lebay._ Inner Hinata yang berbaju putih. Inner yang satunya sedang tidak ada disini.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Jadi tadi aku ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Sasori. Ku kira di perpustakaan yang berambut merah hanya dia... tapi aku salah orang. Parahnya aku memeluk Gaara dari beakang dan memanggilnya Sasori" terangnya. Oh! Jangan lupa kedua telunjuk yang dimainkan di dada.

Kedua kakaknya menganga dengan tidak Hyuuga.

Lebay. Inner Hinata lagi.

Ugh... tentu saja di anime dan manga mereka bukan Hyuuga. Tapi di cerita ini mereka Hyuuga. Mengerti?

"Apa Gaara melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Sasuke dan Sai menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ingin sekali inner Hinata berteriak "LEBAY" karna ke OOC-an SasuSai tapi ia urungkan karna itu bukan ajaran dari Papa Hiashi. Peraturan nomor 4: dilarang berteriak.

"Cepat ganti baju sana. Aku dan Sai akan ke rumah Naruto. Kau jaga rumah"

Hinata mengangguk. Dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia melirik kamar Itachi dan Neji. Tidak ada orang.

"Aku benar-benar sendirian" katanya sambil menunduk.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya libur!"

Itachi menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

Para Hyuuga minus Hiashi sedang berkumpul di ruang makan menunggu Hinata selesai memasakkan sarapan mereka.

Di Dapur ...

 _Mau-maunya kau disuruh ke-empat kakakmu! Suruh saja mereka memasak sendiri!_ Inner Hinata yang berbaju hitam memanasi dapur yang memang panas.

 _Tidak boleh seperti itu! Neji dan Itachi kan baru dapat liburan. Sebagai adik kau harus membantu!_ Sangkal Inner yang satunya.

Sementara kedua Inner Hinata berdebat, Hinata masih sibuk dengan nasi gorengnya. Hanya buat empat porsi karna ia lebih suka sarapan dengan sereal.

Ia sama sekali tak terganggu oleh kedua Inner-nya karna menggunakan _earphone_ canggih yang bahkan suara inner pun tak terdengar.

Canggih kan?

Setelahnya para Hyuuga itu pun sarapan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang bicara.

"Sasuke cuci piring dan Sai yang membersihkan dapur. Aku, Neji dan Hinata akan ke salon hari ini" Itachi selaku yang paling tua(bukan karna dia punya keriput, tapi memang ia adalah si sulung) memberi perintah pada adik-adiknya.

"Ini tidak adil!" protes Sasuke tak terima.

Sai mengangguk dan terlihat keberatan. Bukan keberatan sih. Dia kan ngga lagi ngangkat barang. Iya kan?

"Kalau kalian ke salon, kita harus ikut!" ucap Sai yang malah membuat Sasuke geram.

Sasuke kira Sai akan mendukungnya agar tak kena bagian bersih-bersih.

"Ini sudah aturannya! Neji, Hinata, ayo!" Neji dan Hinata sih adem ayem kalem. Nurut aja.

Neji, Itachi dan Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai di rumah.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Akan kubunuh kau Itachi!"

Sementara Sai masih sedih kara tidak dapat pergi ke salon.

"Apa aku harus memanjangkan rambut juga?" gunamnya.

.

.

.

Di salon, Itachi bertemu dengan temannya yang bernama Deidara. Awalnya Hinata kira Daidara adalah wanita, tapi saat mendengar suaranya ia salah.

Deidara cowok tulen.

Sayang ya. Hinata jadi iri karna Deidara cantik. Terlebih lagi ada kata Dara dalam namanya.

"Sasuke tidak ikut?" tanya Deidara.

Itachi menggeleng dan Daidara mengusap dadanya lega.

"Entah kenapa saat pertama kali melihatnya aku rasa aku akan mati ditangannya"

Hinata yang mendengarnya mengangguk. Menurutnya kakaknya itu memang agak seram.

Sementara itu Itachi tertawa lebar dengan tidak Hyuuga-nya. Neji yang mendengarnya mendelik tajam memperingati sang kakak.

"Aku juga punya firasat yang sama ketika ia lahir" kata Itachi setelah tawanya reda.

"Hoi! Kalian di ada di sini?"

Sasori tiba-tiba datang dan dihadiahi tatapan berbinar dari DeiDARA. Di belakangnya ada sosok yang paling Hinata takuti.

Yang berambut merah tanpa alis dengan eyeliner alami anti badai pasir dan tato merah bertuliskan "Ai".

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku no Gaara.

 **TBC or END?**

 **Rencananya sih di update setelah Innocent Liar tamat.**

 **Itu pun kalau ada yang minat.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Rambut Merah**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Pair: GaaHina**

 **Genre: Humor (ga yakin), Family, School life and Romance.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, crack pair, DLDR, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

.

.

.

Neji dan Itachi mengibaskan rambut mereka yang baru keluar dari salon. Sementara itu di belakang kedua Hyuuga itu terdapat seorang gadis yang murung sebab diteror tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata ber-eyeliner anti badai pasir permanen.

"Kau tidak boleh terintimidasi oleh tatapan macam itu, Hime. Kau itu seorang Hyuuga" ceramah Neji.

Sekarang ketiga siblings itu sedang berada di cafe Haruno. Mereka memilih tempat itu karna makanan di sana gratis bagi mereka. Kenapa gratis? Karena Sakura, pemilik cafe itu adalah pacarnya Sasuke yang di dalam cerita ini memjabat sebagai saudara Hinata, Neji, Itachi dan Sai.

"Tapi nii-san. Dia itu seram" kata Hinata takut-takut.

Neji mendecih dan memakan cake gratisan rasa coklatnya.

"Kau terlalu mengekangnya, Neji. Hinata kita kan perempuan, jadi wajar kalau dia takut dengan Sabaku itu. Aku akui Gaara punya aura yang menyeramkan"

Hinata menatap Itachi dengan tatapan berbinar. Itachi selalu membelanya dari pada kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

"Manjakan saja dia nii-san. Dan dia akan terus bergantung pada kita"

Kali ini Neji menyeruput jus gratisannya. Pria yang ber-iris sama seperti Hinata itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi lalu menghela nafas.

"Untuk ukuran gadis seusiamu, kau terlalu polos kurasa. Iya kan nii-san?"

Itachi kali ini memgangguk.

"Itu berkat Sasuke dan Sai yang menjauhkan Hime dari pria yang mereka anggap membahayakan ke polosan Hinata"

Hinata menatap Neji dan Itachi bergantian.

Mereka berbicara seolah-olah aku tidak ada! Batin Hinata

"Yah... kecuali Kiba dan Shino. Selain itu, semua pria yang dekat dengan Hinata tidak akam aman"

Itachi mengangguk. Pandangannya menjelajah ke seluruh sudut cafe.

"Aku jadi khawatir padamu, Hinata. Jangan sampai kau jadi perawan tua karna ulah Sasuke dan Sai"

"Kau jangan menakut-nakuti dong Neji nii-san"

"Aku tidak sedang menakut-nakuti, hanya saja mengatakan hal terburuk yang akan kau hadapi"

Hinata cemberut dan itu adalah hiburan bagi Neji. Entah kenapa sejak Hinata lahir Neji sangat suka melihat Hinata menderita. Sisi antagonis mungkin? Tapi Neji tetap sayang Hinata kok. Buktinya ia mau melatih Hinata bela diri khas Hyuuga untuk jaga-jaga.

"Ada urusan apa memangnya kau dengan Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Aku..."

Mengalirlah cerita Hinata tentang insiden salah memeluknya pada hari itu.

"Wow... tak kusangka kau agresif, Hime"

Itachi mendelik ke arah Neji yang dibalas senyum manis terpaksa dari adiknya itu.

"Lain kali berhati-hati. Kudengar perusahaan Sabaku sama berkuasanya dengan Hyuuga. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Gaara"

Ini Itachi maksudnya apa? Awalnya menyuruh berhati-hati lalu mengatakan jangan khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk kecil sementara Neji masih berpikir rencana apa yang akan ia gunakan agar Hinata menderita. Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil.

Itachi yang melihat kelakuan adiknya mendengus kecil. Ia tidak suka dengan tingkah Neji yang cari gara-gara.

.

.

.

Konan mengabsen satu persatu anggota Akatsuki yang ada di basecamp mereka.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Yahiko, Nagato, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi dan ia sendiri.

Itachi? Ia sudah izin absen karna mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata dan Neji.

"Kenapa kita berkumpul? Apa kita akan tawuran lagi, senpai?" tanya Tobi pelan pada Deidara.

Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tau. Ia juga berusaha menjauhkan Tobi dari rambutnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Rambut indahku bisa tercemar olehmu!" katanya sadis.

"Memangnya aku penyakit apa" protes Tobi tak terima.

"Oi Tobi! Sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari Deidara! Mungkin dia sedang PMS" ejek Sasori, sang rival Deidara.

"Cari ribut ya? Dasar muka bayi!"

"Dasar banci!"

"Aku bukan banci ya bayi besar!"

"Kau asdfghjkltesfnijkdhjk!"

"Apa hah? Dasar cdwegnkgdrhk"

Dan begitulah mereka seterusnya. Tobi yang mendengar pertengkaran rutin itu hanya menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Sudah... sudah! Kalian tetap saja kekanakan"

Kakuzu selaku tetua, yang selalu melerai setiap pertengkaran yang diciptakan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain mulai geram.

"Jadi sebenarnya kita kumpul di sini untuk apa?" Sasori si muka bayi mulai kesal.

"Jadi begini... em... sebelumnya aku ingin Konan agar tidak ikut dalam rundingan ini" Yahiko selaku ketua memulai acara mereka.

Konan baru saja akan protes namun ia ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia 'diusir' saat rundingan khusus cowok Akatsuki. Waktu itu gadis berambut biru keunguan itu ngotot ikut juga. Alhasil ia mendengar hal-hal mesum yang merusak indera pendengaran polosnya.

Kali ini Konan ikut perintah Yahiko.

"Kalau tau begini aku tidak akan ikut kumpul. Coba sedari awal kau bilang ini khusus anggota pria" gerutunya pada Yahiko yang dibalas cengiran oleh (calon) pacarnya itu.

"Itu karna aku merindukanmu" rayu Yahiko yang membuat yang lainnya memutar bola mata.

"Aku pergi"

"Hati-hati di jalan Konan-senpai"

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, semua mata tertuju pada Yahiko.

"Jadi begini. Sebenarnya pertemuan ini di pelopori oleh Hidan. Nah! Hidan silahkan kau bicara"

Hidan mengangguk kecil. Semua anggota Akatsuki yang hadir di sana duduk di sofa berbentuk L.

"Kita sering mengadakan taruhan kan?"

Semua menggangguk.

"Aku ada taruhan lagi"

"Aku tidak mau ikut!" Kakuzu, yang paling mencintai uangnya jelas tidak mau ikut.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu?" ejek Hidan.

"Yang akan ikut adalah aku, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, dan Kisame" sambungnya.

"Jadi taruhannya adalah..."

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendung kali ini di Konoha. Di sebuah rumah sederhana namun mewah, beberapa pelayan sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan membersihan rumah.

Rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Neji yang sibuk tidur harus rela mimpi indahnya bersama Tenten diganggu oleh gadis polos berlabel adiknya.

"Nii-san sarapan dulu ya" bujuk Hinata dengan tampang manis.

Orang lain pasti akan luluh melihat wajah Hinata saat ini. Tapi tidak bagi Neji yang punya aura antagonis.

"Aku baru selesai merevisi skripsi-ku. Pergi sana!" pintu kayu itu dibanting dengan tidak manusiawi.

Hinata menunduk. Ia tidak sedih. Gadis itu hanya heran melihat ada uang di bawahnya.

"Aku beruntung" gunamnya lalu memungut uang.

"Hime-chan cepat sedikit! Sasuke akan meledak jika kau tidak kemari dalam lima menit!"

Hinata bergegas ke ruang makan karna tidak ingin Sasuke dan Sai menunggu.

"Maaf ya. Tadi Neji nii-san tidak ingin sarapan. Aku membujuknya dan ia malah marah" adu Hinata.

Sai tersenyum kecil.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Neji kan PMS abadi, ditambah lagi ia sedang dalam revisi skripsi-nya. Kau harus lebih hati-hati dengannya. Bisa saja kau akn jadi objek pelampiasannya"

Hinata mengangguk patuh dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'.

Mereka bertiga lalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan Sai sebagai supir.

.

.

.

Gaara terbangun akibat goncangan hebat dari kakak perempunnya. Dengan mata yang separuh terbuka khas Kakashi-sensei, Gaara pergi ke kamar mandi hanya untuk gosok gigi dan memasuh muka.

"Kenapa tidak mandi?" tanya Temari galak.

"Bukannya sekarang hari minggu?" tanya Gaara agak heran.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Temari. Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengambil kipasnya dan memukul kepala Gaara dengan 'senjata' itu.

"Kau tidak melihat kalender hah?! Apa di pikiranmu hanya ada hari minggu?" teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ohh... kalau begitu aku akan mandi sebentar" jawab Gaara dengan nada malas.

Temari hanya menghela nafas. Kankuro yang berada tak jauh dari sana memandang prihatin kakaknya. Pria dengan tato aneh itu melanjutkan permainan bonekanya yang sempat tertunda akibat teriakan Temari.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aku hampir terlambat!" ucap Gaara dengan nada syok.

Dengan cepat Gaara mengambil roti tawar yang sudah diolesi selai kacang lalu pergi tanpa membawa tasnya.

Temari dan Kankuro yang ada di meja makan hanya menatap kepergian unik Gaara yang sudah biasa terjadi.

Sementara itu Gaara mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit mengebut. Ini karna penyakit insomnia-nya. Beruntung Gaara sampai di sekolah lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Ah! Aku lupa hari ini ada ulangan dari Nagato-sensei"

Gaara berdecak sebal lalu mengambil bukunya di loker. Dengan cepat ia membaca materi ulangan dan menghanpalnya.

Brak!

Dugh!

Karna fokus pada buku yang ada digenggamannya, Gaara tidak melihat ada orang di depannya. Otomatis mereka bertabrakan.

"Maaf"

"Gadis ini lagi" gunamnya.

.

.

.

Hinata membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Tak apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maaf ya menabrakmu sampai terjatuh begitu"

"Tidak apa-apa kok... Hidan-senpai. Aku yang salah karna berdiri di tengah jalan" Hinata menepuk roknya yang kotor karna terjatuh tadi.

"Sudah jangan saling menyalahkan! Ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas lho, Hinata, Hidan-senpai" Tayuya yang berada di sana bersuara setelah keduanya saling menyalahkan.

"Kami permisi senpai"

Hidan mengangguk. Setelah Hinata dan Tayuya pergi, Hidan tersenyum kecil. Teringat kalau sudah waktunya memasuki kelas, ia berlari ke kelasnya yang berada di gedung yang terpisah.

"Hidan-senpai sudah mulai duluan, ya" Tobi yang melihat kejadian tadi merasa akan kalah.

Pria bertopeng itu membuka kembali buku yang berjudul "Cara Mendekati Lawan Jenis" milik Sai yang ia pinjam.

Tobi mengangguk kecil sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Bukannya ini sudah waktunya untuk masuk ke kelas?"

"Kyaa!!"

Tobi melesat ke kelasnya saat mengetahui Orochimaru-sensei memergokinya.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah, secerah wajah Tsunade saat menang judi. Seorang pria berambut merah sedang menatap tajam teman-temannya yang sibuk nyengir.

"Kalian hentikan saja taruhan ini!" ucapnya datar.

Salah satu dari temannya menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan(?) jari telunjuk tanda tak setuju.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya taruhan ini harus tetap dijalani. Jangan baru kau sepupunya, kau bisa membatalkannya ya! Demi Dewa Jashin!"

"Hidan benar, aku memang tertarik dengannya sejak awal, un"

"Aku tidak tertarik! Kalian saja yang lanjutkan! Awas sampai ketahuan Itachi lho"

"Kisame memang seperti itu! Dasar hiu darat!"

Kisame menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Deidara dengan samehadanya.

"Baiklah, jadi yang ikut hanya Deidara, Hidan dan Tobi?"

Ketiga orang yang ditunjuk langsung mengangguk setuju.

Yahiko yang sedang tiduran di sofa hanya menghela nafas.

"Andai aku boleh ikut" katanya pelan.

"Dan dengan senang hati aku akan mengulitimu"

Konan yang ternyata ada disana tersenyum mematikan. Yahiko hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'ampun' berkali-kali.

Setelahnya Sasori menyerah. Ia tidak bisa mencegah ketiga temannya. Terutama Deidara dan Hidan yang merupakan rival.

"Aku pergi"

Sasori yang tampaknya gambek sore ini.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bilang ini ke Sasori" kata Deidara.

"Mana ku tau kalau Sasori dan dia adalah sepupu"

"Bisa gawat"

.

.

.

Hinata memandang Ino dengan penasaran.

"Kau yakin?"

Ino mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hinata termenung lagi. Gadis manis itu menghela nafas lalu cemberut.

Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

Ino lagi-lagi mengangguk sambil memakan kue kering buatan Hinata dengan lahap dan melupakan dietnya.

Hianta membuang nafas kasar. Bibirnya manyun, lalu ia termenung beberapa lama.

"Kau yakin?"

Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Demi tuhan Hinata! Ini sudah yang ke 15 kalinya kau bertanya!"

"Huftt..." Hinata mengehela nafas dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha mendekatinya lho" ucap Hinata kecewa.

Ino menepuk pundaknya.

"Naruto itu memang tidak peka. Lagi pula dia hanya pacaran dengan Shion. Kalau sudah putus kan kau bisa dekati lagi"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Hilang sudah nafsu makannya. Padahal rencananya mereka akan nonton drama Korea sambil makan kue kering. Tapi Ino memberinya kabar mengejutkan dan membuat hatinya patah.

Kasihan sekali, maafkan author ya Hinata.

"Wah... ada Ino-pig ya. Kalian curang tidak mengajakku ke acara kumpul kalian!" protes Sakura yang datang entah darimana lalu duduk di samping Hinata yang terlihat lesu.

"Dan bembiarkanmu kabur dari kencan kalian?" tanya Ino saat melihat Sasuke yang meminum air tak jauh dari sana.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?"

"Dia patah hati" sahut Ino ketus.

"Jadi kabar itu benar ya. Si Naruto itu!" Sakura memainkan jarinya sampai terdengar bunyi 'krek'.

"Aku ke atas dulu ya. Kau di sini saja" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut pink Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah diperlakukan seperti itu. Ino mendecih.

"Hei! Lihat suasana dong! Aku dan Hinata yang jomblo jadi risih"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Risih apa iri?" godanya

"Awas ya kau Sasuke!" Ino melempar kue kering kearah Sasuke sementara itu Sasuke lari menghindar.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang sibuk di kediaman Sabaku. Para pelayan membersihkan rumah yang besar itu.

Shukaku, kucing peliharaan Gaara sedang duduk manis di pangkuan tuannya. Sedangkan Gaara sibuk dengan berkas-berkas OSIS di hadapannya.

"Itu berkas dari tahun lalu. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengurus separuhnya. Kau dan aku mengurus sisanya" kata Sasori yang memilah-milah berkas.

"Ino sudah menyelesaikan laporan keuangannya. Aku akan bawa separuh. Kau urus separuh" Sasori beranjak dan memasukkan berkas-berkas tadi ke dalam ranselnya.

"Sebenarnya kau dengar tidak sih!" protes Sasori saat Gaar hanya diam.

"Aku dengar kok. Hanya sedang fokus saja"

Sasori memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi Sasuke saja"

Gaara mengangguk. Jadi ketua OSIS baru memang melelahkan. Padahal baru seminggu pengurus OSIS di tunjuk. Tapi pekerjaannya sudah segudang. Gaara curiga Sasuke, ketua OSIS sebelumnya tidak kompeten sampai meninggalkan banyak perkerjaan nanggung.

"Oi Gaara! Sudah jam makan malam! Cepat turun atau kau tidak akan makan malam ini" suara galak Temari terdengar bahkan dari lantai dua di kamar Gaara.

Pria berambut merah itu mendesah pelan. Sambil menggerutu ia meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, jauhi pria berambut merah! Dia akan membuatmu jatuh!" suara ramalan nenek Chiyo tergiang-giang di kepala Hinata.

Kemarin ia bermimpi bertemu nenek itu lagi. Dulu ia pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo yang berkata bahwa ibunya dalam bahaya. Karna hanya menganggap itu mimpi, Hinata mengabaikannya.

Dan keesokan harinya, Hikari tewas karna kecelakaan yang disengaja. Kecelakaan waktu itu di dalangi oleh saingan Hiashi di dunia bisnis. Itachi, yang paling marah waktu itu langsung membunuh sopir yang menabrak Hikari dengan katana keluarga mereka.

Itulah alasan kenapa Hinata menjaga jarak dengan Sasori malam ini. Radius dua meter. Terakhir kali ia berurusan dengan sepupu imutnya itu, ia malah berakhir dengan panda merah ganas. Ia kapok.

"Kau kenapa sih Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasori-nii. Kau cari Itachi-nii kan? Dia ada di kamarnya"

Sasori mengangguk. Tujuannya ke sini adalah memberi Itachi krim anti kerutan yang biasanya ia pakai. Itulah rahasia Sasori yang tampak lima tahun lebih muda.

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa lho ya. Ini rahasia tingkat S.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa saat jam makan siang, Hinata makan bersama Kiba dan Shino. Sahabatnya dari SD.

"Aku mencium aroma patah hati. Shino, kau tau tidak itu dari mana?" goda Kiba yang membuat Hinata merengut.

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau seharusnya menghibur Hinata"

"Aku baru saja menghiburnya kok! Aku berencana membeli sepatu baru nanti sore, kalian ikut ya!" pinta Kiba dengan wajah seperti Akamaru yang minta makan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ada acara keluarga" jawab Shino.

Kiba langsung menatap Hinata dengan wajah (sok) imutnya. Hinata mana tega melihatnya. Ia tidak senang hati mau menolong Kiba lho. Hinata hanya kasihan.

"Iya deh. Nanti aku temani. Sebelumnya aku izin ke Sasuke dan Sai dulu"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan tertawa. Walau hanya Hinata dan Kiba yang aktif.

Setelah waktu pulang, Hinata dan Kiba menuju ke ruang kelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke sedang berada di ruang OSIS, ada urusan katanya" kata Kisame saat mereka mencari Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, senpai!"

Kisame mengangguk. Hidan yang melihatnya malah protes.

"Kenapa tidak menahannya? Aku ingin dekat dengannya tadi"

"Kau saja tadi yang bicara dengannya!" Kisame menatap Hidan tajam.

.

.

.

"Nii-san" panggil Hinata dari pintu ruang OSIS

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Kiba akan berbelaja sebentar. Nanti aku pulang agak malam ya"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kiba, tolong jaga Hinata ya!"

"Siap, kapten!" Kiba langsung menyeret Hinata pergi karna tidak tahan melihat pandangan tajam dari seseorang di Ruang OSIS.

"Tadi itu adikmu, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kembali menyerahkn urusannya pada Gaara.

"Sudah selesai kan? Aku pulang ya" Sasuke langsung lari tanpa mendengar protesan Gaara.

"Yang tadi itu pacarnya ya" gunamnya.

Tanpa sadar Gaara meremas salah satu laporan kegiatan yang ada di mejanya.

"Eh!?" sedetik kemudian ia sadar kalau sudah menghancurkan laporan yang belum ditandatangani oleh Tsunade.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halo semua!!**

 **Maaf udah nunggu lama fanfic ini. Sebenarnya rencanaku akan lanjutin fanfic ini setelah Innocent Liar tamat. Tapi karna aku tau rasanya nunggu itu ngga enak, makanya aku update sekarang.**

 **Makasi ya kalian yang udah mau review. Fanfic ini masih abal dan perlu saran dari kalian.**

 **Terus kirim saran dan kritikannya. Tanpankalian aku butiran pasirnya Gaara.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Rambut Merah**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Pair: GaaHina**

 **Genre: Humor (ga yakin), Family, School life and Romance.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, crack pair, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el**

.

.

.

Pernah tidak kalian melakukan hal konyol dengan teman-teman yang tidak konyol sama sekali? Itu lah yang dialami Deidara hari ini, sore ini dan bersama teman-temannya ini.

Kisame (bayangin aja Kisame versi manusiawi, kalo ngga bisa ngebayangin cari aja di google gimana bentuknya), Obito yang telah kembali setelah tubuhnya dijajah Tobi(Obito itu D.I.D dan salah satu nama alter egonya adalah Tobi), Hidan dan Sasori. Mereka sedang mengintai Hinata yang sedang berbelanja dengan Kiba. Deidara dan Hidanlah yang paling antusias. Obito, Kisame dan Sasori malah sibuk berbelanja.

Obito dan Kisame ke arah petshop yang kebetulan ada dihadapan mereka. Dan Sasori ke tempat perawatan kulit. Bingung dengan Sasori, padahal usia baru delapan belas tahun, tapi Akasuna itu tergila-gila dengan wajah yang tampak lebih muda.

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Kiba...

"Kau bilang hanya beli sepatu, lantas apa maksud jaket, barang-barang couple dan pakaian-pakaian ini?" tanya Hinata sembari mengangkat tas belanja yang ia bawa.

"Karna kita sudah kehabisan barang couple, Hime. Lagi pula barang-barang couple yang sebelumnya sudah ketinggalan mode. Lagian pakaian-pakaian couple yang baru ini untuk persediaan liburan musim panas nanti" terang Kiba semangat.

Pria itu bahkan menraktir Hinata dan membelikan beberapa baju yang bahkan bukan Hinata sekali.

"Ya... terserahlah. Setelah ini kita ke tempat makan yuk! Lapar nih"

Kiba mengangguk. Pria penyuka anjing itu sudah membayangkan Hinata dengan baju yang ia belikan tadi saat liburan musim panas nanti. Uhuy! Setiap tahun, Shino dan Kiba memang ikut keluarga Hyuuga yang berlibur. Entah pantai, vila pribadi mereka atau tempat-tempat lainnya. Dan destinasi liburan musim panas kali ini adalah pantai.

Bayangkan Hinata dengan bikini dan menatapnya malu-malu. Ah... Kiba jadi berpikiran mesum begini. Terakhir kali melihat Hinata memakai bikini saat mereka berusia sepuluh tahun. Sekarang Hinata kan sudah tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik. Badannya saja seperti jam pasir. Kiba yakin, Shino yang punya tampang ogah-ogahan pun bisa ngiler kalau lihat Hinata pakai bikini.

"Kiba-kun! Oi! Wajahmu seperti orang mesum" Hinata merengut saat Kiba tidak mendengarnya.

'Pasti sedang melamun jorok' batin Hinata.

Untung saja Hinata tidak tau kalau objek khayalan Kiba adalah dirinya, kalau tau, bisa habis pria Inuzuka itu. Bukan akan marah lalu memukul Kiba, Hinata akan memilih menghidari Kiba dengan muka hampir menangis.

Kiba mana tega.

Deidara dan Hidan yang mengikuti mereka mendengus.

"Wajah pria itu tidak kalah mesum darimu, un" komentar Deidara.

"Memangnya aku mesum?" tanya Hidan tak terima.

Deidara terlihat semangat saat Hidan bertanya seperti itu. Pria pecinta seni yang ngakunya seniman tingkat tinggi itu memang sangat suka meledek orang. Jadi jangan salah.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat wajahmu di cermin ya? Wajahmu saat melihatku untuk yang pertama kalinya saja sudah seperti om-om pedofil, un"

Hidan yang tidak terima melotot ke arah Deidara. Pandangannya merendah ke Deidara. Bukan karna Hidan suka merendahkan, tapi karna Deidara memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau yang terlihat seperti wanita waktu itu! Lagipula wajahku tidak mesum-mesum amat!" protes Hidan.

Seperti biasa, Deidara si tukang cari ribut dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya memang tidak cocok dengan Hidan yang cerewet.

Yang satunya pecinta seni yang meledak dengan sensasi berantakan. Dan yang satunya lagi pecinta Dewa Jashin yang religius dengan hobi mengejek orang-orang yang katanya tidak punya agama.

"Hei! Kalian berhentilah!" secara tiba-tiba Obito sudah ada di samping mereka.

"Mana objek pengamatan kalian?" tanya Sasori.

"Ayo pulang~" kali ini Kisame.

"Ehh?!" Deidara memekik karna mengetahui Hinata sudah dibawa kabur oleh Kiba.

Salah sendiri keasikan ribut.

"Ini semua karnamu, un"

"Enak saja! Kau yang duluan mengajakku ribut! Dasar ladyboy!"

"Kau pengikut ajaran sesat, un!"

"Asdbrvnkghkawtqjvhmbagy!"

"Mnajzyvakaivshaja#!/!!"

Dan begitulah sore hari itu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya keluarga Hyuuga pergi makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah. Itachi dan Neji lah yang paling waspada. Mereka berdua sudah hapal kebiasaan keluarga pengusaha macam ini. Dengan dalih makan malam untuk mempererat tali persahabatan, pasti akan ada yang dikorbankan disana. Perjodohan.

Itachi yang masih betah dengan status lajangnya pahadal sudah berusia dua puluh lima. Alasannya terlalu sibuk menjadi psikiater. Dan Neji masih mengejar Tenten si gadis tomboy yang alergi cowok. Belakangan ini Neji juga sibuk pacaran dengan skripsi dan laptopnya.

Sasuke dan Sai adem ayem aja. Mereka kan masih delapan belas tahun. Mana tega Hiashi ngejodohin mereka yang masih labil.

Setidaknya itulah pikiran mereka. Sedangkan Hinata yang tidak mengerti situasi kondisi, malah gugup bertemu dengan keluarga sahabat ayahnya.

Mereka pun sampai di tempat janji. Beberapa saat setelahnya keluarga sahabat ayahnya pun tiba.

Itachi lega, Neji mulai khawatir, Sasuke dan Sai biasa aja. Hinata malah pucat. Tebak keluarga siapa yang datang.

Sabaku.

Ada Mama Karura, Papa Rei, Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara. Hinata panik dicampur takut. Padahal ngga ada yang nakutin dari Gaara. Dari tadi cowok itu hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan biasa. Mungkin karna emang Gaara nyeremin kali.

Makan malam berjalan lancar. Dan itu semakin membuat Hinata getar-getir. Dalam hati Hinata udah berdoa bakalan ada bencana alam. Semacam gempa bumi yang emang sering melanda Negara Api. Atau tiba-tiba ada bom dan penyerangan dari penjahat bersenjata api.

Gaara itu rambutnya merah, dan menurut ramalan orang itu harus Hinata hindari. Bukannya Hinata percaya dengan ramalan, tapi yang namanya jaga-jaga.

"Baiklah. Rei, kau saja yang bicara" Hiashi yang bersuara setelah mereka selesai makan.

Sai masih sibuk dengan potongan buahnya, Temari dari tadi ngecek ponselnya, Kankuro yang serius dan Mama Karura senyum gaje ngeliat Hinata.

Yang normal hanya sisanya.

"Jadi begini. Untuk mempererat tali persahabatan antara keluarga Sabaku dan Hyuuga, kami berencana menjodohkan salah satu dari kalian"

Halah! Tali persahabatan dari Hongkong. Palingan cuma kerja sama bisnis untuk meningkatkan harga saham. Atau untuk nunjukin ke orang-orang bisnis kalau Sabaku dan Hyuuga udah satu kroni.

Itachi dan Neji udah pasrah. Antara mereka pasti ada tumbal untuk dipasangkan dengan Temari si galak dari goa pasir.

Sai dan Sasuke masih adem ayem. Hinata kaget. Ia udah biasa sih. Tapi Hinata tau kalau Temari pacarnya Shikamaru. Kasian Shikamaru. Pria yang kelebihan mikir itu pasti merasakan fungsi hatinya sekarang. Dan tragisnya fungsi pertama dari hatinya adalah rasa sakit.

"Dan yang akan dijodohkan adalah Gaara dan Hinata"

Hinata hampir menganga. Maaf Shikamaru, aku sudah salah padamu, kata Hinata dalam hati.

Gaara terlihat tenang. Kemungkinan besar si rambut merah itu sudah tau.

"Ehh?!" Itachi yang paling kaget diantara semua anak Hiashi

Hinata yang polosnya minta ampun mau dijadikan tumbal? Apa kata Mama Hikari yang entah berada di surga atau neraka?

Neji, Sai dan Sasuke memasang wajah tak terima. Maunya protes tapi ngga bisa. Mereka sedang berada di hadapan keluarga lain. Takutnya ngerusak image kekuarga.

Karna apa? Karna kalau mereka protes, mereka ngomongnya ngga bisa giliran. Udah berisik, ngga jelas, bikin pusing pula.

"Kenapa Hinata dan Gaara? Mereka kan masih muda" Itachi selaku yang paling tua akhirnya mewakili isi hati adik-adiknya.

"Justru karna itu. Temari sudah bertunangan, Kankuro juga sudah bertunangan. Jadi yang bisa hanya Gaara. Dan pasangan yang cocok adalah Hinata. Tidak mungkin kan Neji atau Itachi yang dijodohkan dengan Gaara" jawab Rei.

Benar juga. Ini kan bukan fanfic yaoi. Apalagi pairnya disini GaaHina. Pastinya Gaara dipasangkan dengan Hinata.

Neji menghela nafas. Dalam hatinya sudah banyak sumpah serapah akan keluarga mereka. Neji biarpun galak tapi sayang Hinata. Ngga rela kalau Hinata yang bagai kelinci itu dilempar ke kandang singa gurun(lah emang ada?)

Neji sudah berpikir jauh. Pasti Hinata akan menderita. Adiknya kan polos dan nurut aja. Kalau diapa-apain sama Gaara pasti dia mau aja. Neji tidak rela!! Bukan karna ia perduli. Bukan!

Tapi karna hanya dia yang akan membuat Hinata menderita! Kalau ada yang lain maka bersiaplah berurusan dengan Neji yang bergelar PMS abadi ini!

Beberapa menit kemudian yang tersisa di meja itu hanya Gaara dan Hinata. Yang lainnya sudah diurus sedemikian rupa oleh Karura, Hiashi dan Rei.

Mengabaikan tatapan protes dari keempat kakak Hinata. Tentu saja yang paling ngotot adalah Neji. Bahkan ia dan kedua adik kembarnya pura-pura ada urusan dan mengawasi Hinata dan Gaara dari meja yang berbeda.

Itachi, Hiashi, Karura, Rei beserta Temari dan Kankuro berbincang masalah orang dewasa. Kalau tidak tentang bisnis ya tentang profesi.

"Namamu Hinata ya?" Gaara lah yang pertama bersuara.

Habisnya capek nunggu Hinata ngomong.

"Uhm... iya"

Hening lagi.

Jauh di meja lainnya Neji, Sai dan Sasuke masih setia nonton acara perkenalan adik mereka yang canggung.

"Hmm... senpai ketua OSIS yang baru kan?"

Akhirnya ada suara juga setelah lima menit berlalu. Gaara yang pendiam dan Hinata yang pemalu adalah kombinasi yang ... entahlah.

"Ah... iya. Padahal prlantikannya dua hari lagi, tapi kabarnya sudah tersebar kemana-mana"

"Itu karna Sasuke-nii sudah membawa file-file OSIS dari rumah. Katanya urusan OSIS sudah dikerjakan olehmu"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Suara Hinata-lah yang ia suka. Lembut dan malu-malu. Tidak seperti gadis lain yang bersuara cempreng dan cerewet jika berdekatan dengannya.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Gaara.

"Eh?" Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Dan tingkah Hinata barusan membuat Gaara terkekeh dan tanpa sadar mendaratkan salah satu tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Hinata.

Neji, Sasuke dan Sai melotot tidak terima.

"Nii-san, bagaimana ini?"

"Kita biarkan saja dulu"

Hinata dan Gaara berjalan-jalan di belakang restotan yang ternyata sebuah taman. Taman itu terkesan romantis dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala dan ditata sedemikian rupa.

Hinata mengusap kedua lengannya yang terkena angin malam. Gaara yang melihatnya membuka jasnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pakai gaun terbuka seperti ini"

Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu karna aku tidak tau akan diajak jalan-jalan ke luar restoran"

"Hmm"

Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Sementara itu...

"Wah... mau apa mereka di tempat remang-remang begini?" komentar Sai.

"Ini pasti akal-akalan si rambut merah itu agar bisa berbuat pada Hinata" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan" Neji meremas bahu kedua adiknya sambil memandang Hinata dan Gaara.

Sai dan Sasuke mengaduh pelan.

"Nii-san cepat lepaskan!"

"Oh maaf. Aku kelepasan"

Ugh!

Kembali bersama kedua tokoh utama kita, Gaara dan Hinata yang saling mendiami.

"Apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Ia kan masih patah hati akibat Naruto jadian, ngga salah kan buat move on? Tapi masalahnya Gaara itu rambutnya merah.

Di ramalan kan katanya orang yang berambut merah akan membuatnya jatuh. Hinata mulai membayangkan apa kata jatuh itu. Mungkin perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut, atau Itachi yang ketukaran gila pasiennya, atau Hinata kecelakaan jatuh dari lantai tiga sekolahnya?

Yang jelas, jatuh itu sakit!

"Emm... sebebarnya aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula sejak kecil aku sudah ditekan agar bersiap untuk hal ini"

Gaara hanya memandang Hinata diam. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan. Lagi pula kau memang tipeku"

"Eh?!"

 **Buak!**

Hinata jatuh dari bangku dengan tidak elitnya. Terlalu kaget hingga jatuh dari bangku.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Gaara memegang pinggang Hinata lalu menariknya agar berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa. Tapi bokongku sakit"

Hinata menepuk bokongnya yang tadi mendarat di tanah.

Apa-apaan kalimat Gaara tadi? Itu membuat Hinata kaget. Gaara itu digossipkan alergi terhadap perempuan. Bahkan pada kakaknya, Temari.

Bukan alergi sih. Tapi anti. Padahal itu karna menurut Gaara, perempuan itu berisik, cerewet, irrasional dan agak menganggu.

Contohnya Temari yang galak, ibunya yang semaunya dengan moto 'wanita selalu benar', mantan kekasihnya Matsuri yang putus karna salah paham, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi Gaara yakin kalau tidak semua perempuan tidak seperti itu, seperti Hinata misalnya. Memang sih Gaara belum kenal dengan Hinata. Tapi menurut cerita Karura dan teman-teman Gaara yang playboy, Hinata itu tidak gampangan, pemalu, lemah lembut tapi polosnya kelewatan.

Saat ini saja belum pernah sekali pun Hinata berpacaran. Jadi Gaara merasa ia akan jadi pacar pertama Hinata nanti, ciuman pertama Hinata dan yang pertama-pertama lainnya.

"Aku memang tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini. Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, kau bukan tipeku" kata Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

Andai Hinata tau itu jleb banget di hati Gaara.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Hari ini sangat cerah sampai-sampai terasa panas. Musim panas memang sudah dekat.

Istirahat makan siang, Hinata makan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Jika diperhatikan ada yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Dan itu adalah sepatu mereka yang sama. Kemarin Hinata dan Kiba belanja, ingat?

"Itu serius? Wah... tak kusangka ini akhirnya terjadi juga. Shino! Hinata kita sudah dewasa ya. Sekarang dia ingin meninggalkan kita!" komentar Kiba saat mendengar Hinata mengenai perjodohannya.

'Lebay!' teriak inner Hinata.

"Aku baru dijodohkan, Kiba-kun! Kami saja belum berpacaran, apalagi sampai meninggalkan kalian!" gerutu Hinata sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Menurutku itu sah-sah saja. Hinata punya kehidupan juga selain bersama kita" ucap Shino.

Kiba merengut. Dua tidak rela kalau Hinata diambil. Alasannya sama seperti alasan kakak-kakak Hinata.

"Terserahlah... tapi kalau Gaara macam-macam padamu tinggal bilang saja, ok. Aku akan menghajarnya!!" Kiba berkata setelah makan siangnya selesai.

Shino tersenyim tipis sekali. Ia juga sudah menduga hal ini terjadi, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. Shino pikir perjodohan seperti ini akan terjadi saat mereka berusia dua puluh tahunan.

"Oi!! Kiba, Shino, Hinata!"

Sebuah suara cempreng membuat ketiganya menoleh. Itu Naruto bersama kekasihnya.

Hinata seperti biasa memalingkan mukanya. Ia masih patah hati. Ditambah lagi kekasih Naruto terlihat tidak suka padanya.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Shino menepuk pundak Hinata. Pria berkaca mata hitam itu memberikan Hinata senyum menenangkan.

Shino memang seperti itu. Walau pendiam, Shino itu peka terhadap suasana dan selalu perduli kepada Hinata.

Dari kejauhan...

Deidara, Hidan dan Kisame menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini akan sulit, un"

"Tapi itulah serunya"

"Akan kudapatkan gadis itu!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halo semua~**

 **Masih ada yang nungguin ff ini kah? Maaf aku updatenya lama. Sibuk persiapan UN besok(ini beneran lho aku ngga bohong).**

 **Makasi buat** **Pengangumlavender26, khotijahpraja, hellenfaringga, Hinataholic, Betelgeuse Bellatrix, Arum Junnie, Anni593 dan Ackh-zea yang udah review dari awal.**

 **See You Next Chapter~~**


End file.
